Dirty Wings
by Dibbzaur
Summary: When an angel sins their wings shall slowly gain stains until the fathers fall from the flesh. Marco meets Sebastian and slowly falls hard for the demon Summary sucks xD sorry for those summary lovers. Gets smutty and a lil bit gory in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji/black butler (even though I wish I did :3) all characters (except my OCs) belong to their respectable owner, Yana Toboso

Dirty Wings:prologue

When an angel sins their wings gain stains. They become filthy and putrid and begin to fester and burn until the feathers shed from the flesh. The angel either dies or their feathers shall be replaced with the black feathers of a demons.

I have been warned about this from my father, an angel who had sinned far too much for his own good. His sin was far too great that his wings were stained a dark inky black and his feathers fell off the moment he finished his vile sin.

My fathers sin was loving a demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji/black butler (even though I wish I did :3) all characters (except my OCs) belong to their respectable owner, Yana Toboso

Dirty Wings:chapter 1

Fresh spring breeze brushed over me as a stepped from the dark carriage. The large manor stood beautifully in the center of a perfectly trimmed garden. It's hedges and trees had recovered from the nipping cold of winter, it's radiant green making the manor look quite cozy.  
"Marco" a tiny voice whispered from behind me. My sweet mistress Emi must have slipped out the carriage on her own without my notice. I quickly turned to face her. She looked a bit flustered as she scanned over the manor.  
"Something wrong my lady?" I slowly approached my young mistress as her large green eyes continued looking over the structure. She remained silent for a long moment until the breeze shifted her charcoal colored bangs repeatedly in front of her eyes to an irritating point. "This is correct?" She whispered, glancing at me. She was always double checking. "Yes my lady" I answered. She gave a slight nod and cast her gaze to her feet.  
The hinges of the front door creaked, catching both of our attentions. A man in black looked us over and smiled fondly as if we'd knew each other. His red eyes stared to my young mistress, his smile never faultering. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, soon looking back to her well polished shoes. 'Please Emi, you must learn to be more confident' I thought and watched her movements.  
My attention returned back to the man as he begun striding toward us. "Good afternoon" he greeted, stopping in front of my young mistress. She continued looking down. She held perfectly still as if this man were about to pounce on her and attack her defenseless body.  
"Good afternoon" she finally spoke in a whisper quieter than her normal little squeak. The dark haired man seemed pleased with her response, even if it was a bit late. "My name is Sebastian Michealis, I will take care of anything you need during your stay" he watched her closely as he spoke.  
"Emi Widicer" she simply answered and slowly looked up to Sebastian. 'You really must work on your confidence' I thought again, watching as the two continued to conversate, well as Sebastian explained what should happen during our stay and Emi simply listened.  
My gaze returned to the manor, it was simply marvelous. A flash of blonde from inside the manor forced me to visibly flinch. 'What on earth was that?' I squinted, trying to get a peek at what that was. Another flash of blonde reassured me I wasn't just seeing things.  
"Something wrong?" Sebastian's voice rang from beside me. "No, not at all" I quickly faced him and paused. My body instantly felt numb as we made eye contact. The world surrounding us fell silent and faded away into pure blackness as my brain pulsed against my skull. Sweat droplets begun forming on my forehead and palms as we continued looking into each others eyes. Slowly and slowly a high pitched noise peirced my ear drums, growing constantly louder until his eyes glowed a bright red. His pupils morphed into a pair of heartless slits, forcing my blood to run cold. 'Get away now, get away now!' I screamed inwardly at myself as the high pitched noise grew unbearable.  
His gaze tore right through me making a pressure build in my bladder. 'Run! Run! Run!' My heart beat mercilessly against my rib cage until finally the butler bared his sharp fangs out me, letting out a otherworldly snarl as he lunged at me. "Burn bitch!" It spat at me. I flinched violently, covering my face. 'RUN!' My body screamed as loud as it could at me.  
"Are you all right?" A voice broke through the screams. I trembled and uncovered my face, nearly dropping dead at the sight of the butler. He gently stopped my hands from covering my face again. A hand held the small of my back to keep me from falling or running or maybe both. "Y-yes, I'm fine" I trembled as cold sweat rolled down my body. "I'm sorry" I whispered and backed up, ignoring his hand on my back. He stared in confusion as he watched me try to relax. His red eyes glanced down and then back to me. "Would you like a cup of water or tea? Are you feeling ill?"  
"I'm ok" I pulled away, holding my hands up protectively. "I'm fine, just a bit of scare" I weakly smiled to him "it's completely fine" I finally regulated my breathing. He looked confused for a long moment before glancing down again "very well Marco" he sighed. My heart beat faster as he spoke my name "how do you know my name?" My voice hissed from my barely parted lips. Without skipping a beat he simply smiled "Miss Widicer told me" he watched her from the corner of his eyes. He's lying, I could feel it. "You two should come inside, I'm sure you must be tired of standing and maybe you could fix your issue" he mumbled the last part to me as if it were a secret. "O-of course" I muttered "thank you" I quickly went to retrieve my lady's luggage.  
'What was that?' I thought as I picked up many of her suitcases. "Would you like help?" Sebastian's familiar voice asked from behind me. My body froze as I searched for an answer "no thank you, I have it handled" I looked to him, smiling as kindly as I could to the butler. He returned my smile and walked to Emi. I instantly relaxed and sighed.  
Sebastian was no man. He was a demon. I'm absolutely positive about that. The red eyes, the menacing demonic reading I got off him from our eye contact, he most likely knows of my origins as well from our eye contact. Never in my life have I felt so... Thrilled. My body shivered and a slight pain pinched my back right next to my shoulder blade. 'What?! What's happening?! My wings are a-are being dirtied!" I inwardly screamed. I begun sweating and panting as my heart beat faster 'why's this happening?! What did I do wrong!?' My eyes burned with tears and I clutched a suitcase tighter than necessary. I sat it down and sighed, glancing down.  
My face burned deep red as I realized why my wing had gotten dirtied. Oh dear lord how long has 'that' been there?! Has it been there ever since I made the eye contact. Oh my lord why on earth would this have to happen?! I covered my face and whimpered, feeling my excitement pressing against the inside of my boxers.

Well that's it for the first chap :D tell me what you think :3


End file.
